The present invention relates to secure deployment of an application across deployment locations.
Products such as IBM Integration Bus (IBM and Integration Bus are trade marks of International Business Machines Corporation) provide options for a universal integration foundation based on enterprise service bus (ESB) technology. Implementations help to enable connectivity and transformation in heterogeneous information technology environments for businesses of any size, in any industry and covering a range of platforms including cloud environments and mainframe servers.
Certain integration flows may be performing actions on messages containing sensitive data, which is likely to have restrictions associated with where that data can flow. For instance, certain data may need to stay within the company firewall or not be allowed to go out of the country.
Utilizing cloud technologies enables companies to scale elastically to cope with demand, reduce and rationalize information technology infrastructure, reduce cost of operations and deploy systems faster, easier and on-demand.
Certain end-to-end integration applications or services may be running in hybrid cloud environments where some processing is performed in a public cloud space and some processing that may be using secure data, is run on-premise within the company firewall.
Secure connectors are known which connect to systems that are behind a firewall. For systems such as databases, secure connectors are required to run the integration. This enables an integration application running in a public cloud space to connect to an application running on-premise behind a company firewall.